To Be Disowned
by black.butterfly.kisses
Summary: Rin is a young Japanese girl who now lives in a house full of different other girls. She now has to learn about the other different girls that live there and learn to forget the person who put her in this place. Sesshomaru. But it is harder than you think


**To Be Disowned**

**Chapter 1**

black.butterfly.kisses

* * *

It was when Sesshomaru told me to get fire wood, that I went into denial. It was when he told me to fetch some water when my life changed and when he told me it was time to leave eternally that I wanted to cry. No matter if it were water, wood or even just a command that was obvious that he wanted me to get lost I would still do it. Maybe I'm a fool. Maybe I was an idiot and still young or maybe because he was sort of like my father… It didn't matter to me, as long as I served my dear Sesshomaru.

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked playfully hitting a pebble around.

"Get some carp. We have somewhere special to go tonight."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." I skipped off to the closest river and began to make my fishing pole. Lord Sesshomaru started to treat me like his very own son now. He taught me how to fish and fight. Though lately he has been lacking in his lessons with me. Our stops are just for petty stuff now like clothes and pearls. The first time Lord Sesshomaru stopped at a village shop with me to buy shells, I remember asking him why and him saying,

'We have something to remember each other by.' I took a few shells and made them into a necklace. It wrapped perfectly around my neck and smelled like Lord Sesshomaru. I wear it everyday now. I'm not quite sure why he wanted me to have something to remember by. I will always have Lord Sesshomaru. Right?

I returned to the spot where Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken were. Now only Lord Jaken was there.

"Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?"

"Petty girl, you are so clueless. He said he had an important place to go to. It is urgent so let's go!" Lord Jaken has gotten meaner to me but I pay him no mind. I skipped besides him and hummed a song that once put Lord Sesshomaru to sleep.

"Stop humming you idiot. I want to show you something. He creped up to the bamboo shots and opened them wide. There was a soft lake with carp jumping in and out of the water.

"This is such a strange place. Jumping carp, bamboo…" I said in astonishment.

"I know, Rin. But you will like it here. Lord Sesshomaru likes it here."

"Hm… I see. Plus, how can you not?" For the first time in ages Jaken gave me a small but very comforting smile that cooled my heart.

"Let's go. We do not want to be late."

Jaken threw me through the door and I landed with a lud.

"Lord Jaken, what is wrong with you?" I asked. Thank the Lords that I grew a nice soft tush to land on when I fall.

"I'm sorry Rin but please remove your clothes and on these on." He pointed over to a wooden table with a kimono was. It wasn't as beautiful as the one Lord Sesshomaru had brought me.

"What?"

"Please Rin or the Lord will get mad at us both. Please hurry!" If this was for Lord Sesshomaru then I guess I must follow through. I began to change my clothes. When I was finished Jaken grabbed my fragile right arm and pulled once again to another room.

I stumbled over and fell, scraping my cheek. The blood started to trickle down my cheek.

"Lord Jaken!"

"Um… she has respect for her elders, I see." I heard a feminine voice said. I looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru and a woman. She had light blonde hair and dark green eyes. Her blonde hair confused me. Never have I seen a woman (nor man) with blonde hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I yelled getting up and running towards him. But the strange lady pushed me back.

"You will not touch Sesshomaru! You shed blood!" she yelled pointing her long fingernails at me. I didn't know what was going on. "I'll give you another chance." I brushed off the dust from the kimono and the blood from my cheek.

"Stand tall, girl." She commanded. I cradled up and glared at her. How dare she command me like she was Lord Sesshomaru! " Why do you give such a defiant look, girl? Stand!"

"Defiant I might be but you are ignorant! Do I know why you are yelling at me? No! I want to know what is going on!" I hissed back at her. I heard Jaken cough and Lord Sesshomaru mutter something.

"Stand, Rin." I stood up on one leg then another.

"Why does she slump over? She's going to get humps! Why must you still out your neck like that! Are you a turtle? No. Fix yourself." I glared at this woman. How dare she compare me to a turtle! "That's better, dear girl."

"Please woman, tell me what is going on." The lady slightly chuckled and Lord Sesshomaru lowered his head. As if it was shame that took over him.

"You are so naïve! Can't you tell what transition is being done?"

"No."

"Your dear Lord Sesshomaru is … selling –no, no, no giving – you away to me. You shouldn't be traveling around with a lord. Especially not this type of girl! You should be looking for a husband and pleasuring other men."

"But I am only 12."

"The younger the better!"

"I don't want to leave Lord Sesshomaru! You can't make me!" I yelled raising my fist up towards her.

"Put down your wimpy fist girl. I can do whatever I want because Lord Sesshomaru signed the papers when you were fishing. I have complete control."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Tears were creeping down my face. I whipped them away and starting crying harder. My lord stood up tall and this time he didn't hang down his head.

"I'm sorry, Rin. But my decisions are set. I don't think that you should be traveling with us anymore. You are a soon-to-be-woman and I can't teach you what she could. You can get married and forget what ever happened between you and me. Plus she would not hurt you. She is a dear friend to me. Maybe one day I would come back. I would come back and …"

"And what Lord Sesshomaru?" the lady laughed.

"and nothing."

"That's what I thought Lord Sesshomaru. Rin, time to meet the other girls. But first I will allow you to get a minute or two to say goodbye." The Lady left the room we were in.

I didn't say anything.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

Lord Jaken didn't say anything.

"This is what the shells mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked gripped them on my neck.

"Exactly."

"Lord Jaken you smiled because you knew it was one of the only times of happiness you would see from me."

"Precisely."

My gripping grew tighter and soon the necklace broke. The shells fell one by one and arranged a different pattern on the floor. "Have a safe trip Sesshomaru and Jaken." I noticed that my Lords were missing. I felt that they were no longer classified as that because of this situation. I ran out the door and cried. Jaken and Sesshomaru murmured some things and then left.

"Rin." The woman called. She was now smoking something and smirked. "We are now your only family." I ran up to her and gripped the bottom of her kimono. It tore and ripped but she only patted my head.

* * *

Preview for Chapter 2:

He is your husband and women aren't worth anything. We are like a caged bird. We can not be free until the person with the key comes. The person with the key is the person that put you in the cage.

* * *

My first Inuyasha story! YaY! I hope to get many reviews and reads. This was inspired by Memories of a Geisha. I beautiful movie! This is also inspired by all the different ethinic culturals that surround me. There is a lot of Chinese, Korean and Japanese stuff in here though. I know most about that. I'll put a bit more of Vietnamese and Filopeano (sp?) in there because a lot of my friends is that1 You'll like it because you'll learn a little bit every chapter. I'll try to make it fun to read! Please review! 


End file.
